New Ally
by Yuki-Mary-Kiryu
Summary: My first story this is a bit before Wesker even tried to experiment on Jill. It will be going through resident evil 5 of course. Um yeah i hope that is a good summary lol. Rated M for later chapters :3 Also I do not own Resident evil but i own my chara
1. Chapter 1

A New Ally

It was a known fact that Albert Wesker had many enemies. Although each person was no match for him so he didn't bother unless they got in the way, he found it unnecessary to get his hands dirty if it wasn't any need to do so. Even Chris Redfield was no match for the tyrant, although Chris seemed to be like a roach no matter how much Wesker smashed him and beat him he would always live.

Albert Wesker stood looking at certain files he had recently stolen; a small smirk was on his lips as he thought of all the many people that fell before him. He was a God and people like Chris and Excella were beneath him no one could stop his plans no matter what.

He threw away the files as it seemed like no new information could be found he already had these conclusions on his projects. He couldn't find one person who was worthy like he was, his expression soon turned unreadable as Excella walked into his office. Even though she was a bit helpful he couldn't wait to get rid of this horrid women she always tried to push herself on him like she could seduce him but every time he would ignore it, today was no different as she walked towards him her hips swinging side to side and wearing a white dress that left little to the imagination, most men would want Excella but Wesker wasn't one of them. 

"Oh Albert I have some good news." Excella always spoke with a strong accent. It was annoying.

"What would that be?" He asked completely curious but not showing it. He wanted so bad to kill this women as she walked behind him and placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to his ear and whispered softly. In his head she wasn't worthy to touch him but again he needed to use her.

"One of the test subjects survived." She spoke in a seductive tone but it didn't go unnoticed as she also pressed her chest onto his back. While in Wesker's mind all he could think about was that he found someone worthy. He was least to say proud but he removed himself from Excella's grasp and couldn't help but be curious as to who the chosen person was.

Excella he could swear was pouting but quickly followed behind him as the made their way to the underground laboratory as they took the elevator he glanced at Excella even though it couldn't be seen under his sunglasses.

"What virus did u use?" His voice was monotone but yet held a lot of power behind it. They had been testing almost all the viruses while they also made some corrections to the plagas virus, he wanted to see if he could mix certain viruses although it seemed once anyone took the T-virus they would turn into mindless zombies. 

"T-Virus and G-Virus. The has no mutation but we have yet to see how it reacts when it is awaken. We have of course taken precautions." Wesker didn't say anything as the elevator doors opened. He walked out with Excella walking next to him. But soon stopped as soon as the alarms went off, informing everyone that there was a biohazard leak. A low growl emmited from Wesker's throat but he kept walking to were his project was. If he had to he would take care of the projects that had broken out, Excella on the other hand hid like the weakling she was.

He used his super speed to get there faster, he saw inside the people being slaughter which he didn't care for they could be replaced. Two Tyrants had broken out of there cylinders that he had placed them in and now were killing anything that moved. But what he was worried about was the third cylinder where the successful project should have been was now open. 

"Where did it go..?" He asked himself not paying much attention to anything as he knew he could take care of the Tyrants with no problem. Everyone was running and screaming while he stood in the middle of the room while a Tyrant stalked over to him. In which Wesker pulled out his samurai Egde without breaking his trance with the empty cylinder, He was about to shoot it in the head but stopped himself as he saw a naked women kick the tyrant down. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her easy kill the two tyrants without much difficulty, he was watching with excitement and amusement.

Although he had to be careful or she might come after him. She was covered in blood and turned around and faced Wesker, and he took his time to study her as he put his weapon away. 

She was petite and was pale, her eyes were crimson and had slit instead of a round pupil, he couldn't help glance at her bare chest she was small but it looked good on her small form, she looked only 5 ft tall. She looked around only 18 and he couldn't help find himself be entranced by the bloodied goddess as she looked him over. She looked at him curious as to who he was, he rid his thoughts that he couldn't believe he thought of but walked over to her and looked down at her, her crimson eyes still showing her curiosity. 

He had to make a good first impression.

"Hello, My dear. My name is Albert Wesker."


	2. Chapter 2

The female looked at the male confused but continued to look him over as well as the many people that were around, many people and white and many computers. Wesker continued to watch her cautiously as he didn't want to startle his project. But he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders , since he didn't want anyone to see her naked, He kept his arms on her shoulder as he looked into her crimson cat like optics. 

"Can you speak?" He asked his eye brow rose in curiosity. 

She looked at him and looked like she was trying to focus as looked up at him. But finally she spoke.  
>"Yes…Wesker." He took notice how soft and sweet her voice sounded, he wouldn't admit it but he liked it especially the way she spoke his name. A small smirk was placed on his lips as he was satisfied.<span>

"May I ask where I am?...Who I am?" She looked at him hopeful he would tell her. She placed her hand on his jacket that was on her and pulled it more to cover herself, she didn't seem to mind that his hands were still on her shoulders. 

He couldn't help notice even though she became a killing machine, someone worthy as him she still looked so innocent.

"You are in an underground facility that I own. I Own Umbrella and your name is, Venus. I managed your existence. You are not normal you have strong power that I will help you control. I am the only one you can trust." He spoke as if it was the most normal thing ever. She looked at him but nodded, he was lucky everyone had left. 

He finally moved his hands from her shoulders and took her right hand, she smiled slightly at him but he didn't seem to notice it as he walked them out of the laboratory.

As they walked down the halls he could feel her eyes on him, he took a quick glance over at her. She still had a small smile on her lips and he couldn't help find himself smirk at her. Soon the smirk disappeared though as Excella saw Wesker and ran towards him and his new companion. Wesker seemed to go back to his emotionless expression as Excella reached him, Project Venus kept her hand in his as she stopped next to him.

"So she is alright?" Excella asked as she looked at how Venus hanged of Wesker and didn't like it one bit. Venus seemed to be just as expressionless as Wesker the male did was nod at Excella to answer her question. 

Venus looked at this women and didn't seem to like her much but didn't show it, she glanced at Wesker as they all began to walk again unsure where he was taking her. Wesker seemed to sense her watching him and spoke.

"We will be going to my office I need to get you clothes as well, I have to get you acquainted with this area and I need to do tests on you to see what you can do, I will be responsible of training you as well." His voice was different from before cold and business like but it didn't seem to bother Venus as she nodded. 

He hated to admit it though he was enjoying holding Venus hand in his, but hid it away. They continued to walk in silence and Excella hated it so she spoke.

"Wesker do you want to test out the-" Her words were cut off by Wesker speaking.

"As I said **I **will be handling project Venus myself." He was colder in his words which seemed to shock Excella. As they reached his office he turned to Excella.

"I don't need you for the rest of the day so you may do as you please, do not disturb me unless completely necessary." She only nodded and walked away clenching her fist in anger. 'This stupid Project comes along and he sends me away, how dare he!' she thought to herself angrily. 

Wesker and Venus walked into his office and she let go of his hand and looked around, it was clean dark and yet comfy to her. The walls were black the only furniture being a leather chair and desk, a sofa on the left side of the office. She turned around and looked at Wesker walked to his desk; his posture was business like, calm cool and collective. 

"," Venus spoke as he took his seat behind the desk. "What do you want me to do?" She asked curiously. Her expressionless demeanor seemed to melt away as it was only her and Wesker.

"Many things my dear but for now, I want you to get used to your surroundings I will show you around and then I will train you once you are ready I will let you go on missions." He spoke in his same tone.

She nodded her head and looked down as she was still wearing his jacket.

"I will get you clothes soon, for now I want you to come here. I need to check on you." He glanced up at her and she nodded and walked over to him keeping his jacket tightly around her form. He stayed in his chair as she walked over to him and stood in front of him. He had pulled a needle from his drawer, he needed a blood sample.

"Give me your arm." He ordered and she gladly obeyed but as he went to grab her arm he noticed it was shaking. 'Is she afraid? She can't feel cold.' He thought to himself and looked up at Venus as she was looking away but her eyes showed fear. 

"Relax Dear. I will not harm you." He spoke his voice was soft Venus noticed and looked at him biting her lower lip as she calmed down. Wesker didn't know what caused him to do this but he grabbed the female and sat her on his lap, she was surprised but she also felt comfortable. Wesker felt confused as something seemed to stir inside him as he kept Venus on his lap, while he took a blood sample. 'She makes me feel different, why?' He asked himself in his head as he felt agitated he has only met the girl but she was making him feel different already. 'What was this woman doing to him?' He wondered. But didn't seem bothered. He watched as Venus as she seemed to lay her head on his chest, once he took the blood sample. He placed it on his desk and looked down at Venus, before pushing her off him. She caught herself but looked at Wesker expressionless; she stood up and seemed to act as nothing happen. Wesker was surprised by that to say the least but he didn't show it. 

Venus didn't notice Wesker push a button on his desk that she had no idea what it did. She seemed in her own thoughts, so many thoughts. 'Who is this man and why do I feel weird when I'm around him?' She asked herself she kept to herself seeing as she didn't know much about anyone. But wanted to know more about her self and at the same time didn't, she had a feeling it would cause difficulties. Wesker watched her, she seemed in a trance as she was looking at his desk. She quickly broke from it as a women walked in, and looked at the female and then at Wesker. She wore a Red dress with red high heels; Venus could tell she was Asian just by looking at her. 

"You called?" The red dress woman asked as she looked at Wesker agitated.

"I want you to get Venus here some clothes, Ada." He spoke in his cold tone once more nodding his head to the female that was standing with his jacket on, Venus just stood there and eyed the female named Ada as if studying her which she was. Ada looked at the female and sighed.

"Fine, come with me Hun." Ada said to Venus and the other female nodded. Normally Ada wouldn't do this but she didn't want this girl to be almost completely naked. Especially since some scientist were perverts. 

Ada took the women to her room and they picked out a few clothes for her from her own wardrobe, least what she didn't use of course they stayed in complete silence. After a couple of hours of Venus trying certain things she finally found something that fit her. Which happened to be some black shorts that fit her a bit tight but she could move around, and a red tank top. She looked good in them Ada had to admit. 

"Alright . That should do it. You are going to have to get your own clothes though." Ada said and Venus nodded. 

"I can ask Wesker if I can get some. Thank you for allowing me to borrow them." Venus finally spoke which surprised Ada. She smiled at Venus and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it they look good on you." 

Venus only nodded and looked herself in the mirror, she looked herself over but seemed to stop as she stared at her eyes. They were Blue green eyes with a cat like slit, she knew this wasn't normal Ada didn't have eyes like this. At the time Ada heard a knock on the door and noticed it was Wesker, he let the man in. 

"What am I?" She asked herself as she continued to study her eyes and she didn't notice that Wesker now stood behind her. Wesker smirked at her words.

"You are perfection, my dear. And I will make you far more perfect." He said in his usual tone. Venus looked at Wesker's reflection in the mirror and she could have sworn she saw his eyes glow red. 

"It's time for training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Want to thank **pinkalmonds

**For the review :3 I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for such a late update I had a bad writers block. Anyways… on with the story!**

**1 Month Later…**

**Wesker was thoroughly surprised that Project Venus was just as strong as him, he was merciless as he trained her night and day. It would take anyone longer to learn everything she learned from him. She master 5 different martial arts every type of weapon she was allowed to train with, which were Usp. Pistol, 50 Cal Rifles and of course Wesker as a treat let her use his samurai Edge. Her shots were always head shots or to the chest and she never miss her mark, he was immensely impressed by how easily she could learn something and master it. She was completely done with training in under a month, and she began to seem to open up to him a bit more each time. The strange feeling they both felt for each other seemed to begin to rise and become stronger each day, although Venus never seemed to notice when Wesker would be checking her out while she would think he'd just be studying her form when she trained. Although the one day she first was to face Wesker to see if she was ready to go out on missions an Incident happened that made them both of there feelings grow just a bit more. Now you might be curious but what that incident was, aren't you? Of course! Now we have to go back.**

**2 Weeks Into Training…**

**Venus stood in front of Wesker as they were both in they training room, his arms were behind his back as he wore his usual black leather suit without the jacket, Venus now had a one piece suit that was black as well, of course Wesker was the one who picked it out for her. Much to Excella's distaste, who seemed to always be around the two except for training which Wesker was grateful for. As he spoke his voice was monotone as always. **

"**Now Venus before I let you go, I have to make sure you are ready. With that being said I want you to…defeat me." He smirked at the word 'defeat' but Venus seemed to be a bit hesitant as she didn't like that word, she didn't like hurting Albert even though it was training. Wesker seemed to sense it and tilted his head to the right curiously.**

"**What's wrong dear heart?" He asked as he walked over to her even though Wesker was cold hearted to everyone else he couldn't find himself to be cold hearted to her. Of course inside Wesker's mind he'd always found himself asking questions like 'Why does she matter? She will slow me down but I will take her out if she gets in my way.' Yet he could never believe those words. **

"**I don't want to hurt you…Wesker." Her voice was softly and sweet as she spoke as she looked down; she felt the pain in her chest as she thought about hurting him. Wesker was taken back by this, normally cause no one ever really cared if he was hurt or not he would just hurt them back worse but he felt himself drawn to making her feel better about it to tell her she wouldn't hurt him. He walked over to her as she refused to look up at him, she felt like she had failed him in a way and her words made her feel even more aggravated with herself. 'I shouldn't hesitate' She thought to herself but they stopped as she suddenly felt a gloved hand on her cheek which surprised her, she looked up and noticed Wesker's hand but confused her was the fact he began to move his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. **

"**How many times must I ask you to call me Albert, Dear heart?" His voice was different she noticed, soothing and soft and it made her heart beat fast in her chest as if it would burst out. "I-I'm Sorry Albert." She felt her face heat up and found it hard to talk, Wesker smirked at this though. He found it adorable but what he found more enticing was those pink lips of hers.**

"**I forgive you, dear heart. Now don't worry if it bothers you so much to fight me then you can fight a Licker if you are comfortable with that?" Even though she couldn't see it his eyebrow rose as he asked her that. She nodded but looks up at his eyes or more of his sunglasses, but once he looked back they both seemed as if they were frozen in place. Wesker's heart began to beat but ignored the fact as he found himself leaning in to those pink lips. Venus noticed and felt her face heat up more as she watched Wesker coming closer to her, she was nervous. **

"**Wesker…" Her voice trailed off as Wesker's lips met hers; the first thing he noticed was her lips were warm against his cold lips. The second thing was she was kissing back in which he hate to admit he was glad about it. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to kiss her for once he found it enjoyable and so did Venus but as many people say nothing last forever. Venus pulled away from the kiss and a small growl seemed to emit from Wesker's throat, not because she pulled away but the reason she pulled away that reason being Excella walking towards the training room, He knew cause whenever she'd come around Venus would go back to her expressionless self.**

**He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We will continue later, Dear heart." And smirked as she broke her expressionless face as she was now surprised and blushing and he loved it. He smirked and stood up as Venus shook the thought away. In perfect timing Excella opened the door to the training room and had to ruin his moment. Both stood expressionless as they looked at Excella who was happy about seeing Wesker but not so much Venus, Excella grew jealous of Venus since she had to train with Wesker and that took him away from Excella everyday, even though Venus was stronger Excella would glare at the female a lot hoping it would kill her some way.**

"**Do you want something?" Wesker spoke in his cold tone as he had his hands behind his back and turned to look at Excella. **

"**I wanted to talk to you in private." Excella glared at Venus who seemed unfazed but Wesker was holding back the urge to slap Excella for glaring at his Venus. 'Wait his? Well she does have enough power to rule by me and I will use her.' He thought to himself even though there was a small voice in the back of his mind that was saying 'You want her but not for her power and you know you don't wish to use her like others.' But he ignores it. Wesker gave a simple nod to Venus and she walked out of the room. Venus showed no emotion and hid the fact she didn't like being apart from Wesker but refused to cause him problems. Excella was happy and began to do her seductive walk over to Wesker while he rolled his eyes at her attempt to seduce him for god know how many times . It started to agitate him greatly every time she did so, but didn't say anything. She eventually asked if he'd go out for dinner with her and he told her no and left her surprised that he said no to her again! **

**End of flashback**

**Wesker hadn't tried to kiss Venus again since that day mostly because he was far busy and every time he turns Excella would be there. He walked to his safe heaven his office and locked himself away no surprised though Venus was there asleep on the couch. She never would leave but he didn't mind she didn't distract him from his work, he could help but look at her as he past by her sleeping form. He smiled at how cute she looked; she had one of Wesker's pillows in her arms holding it tightly to her form. He walked over to her as he saw a strand of her hair over her face, and he softly brushed it back as he didn't wake her but what surprised him was she smiled in her sleep. **

"**Wesker…" Her voiced trailed off as she stayed asleep; Wesker kept looking surprised and looked at his hand. 'She can tell it's me just by my touch...' He thought to himself but he was curious as to what she was dreaming about. He shook the thought away as he decided to get back to work as he was getting that strange feeling again; he knew he was growing fond of her but he refused to let it control him. He turned his laptop on and began his work seconds turned into minutes and minutes into many hours. Venus woke up and stretched as she looked at Wesker at his laptop, she stood up and decided to walk out as she didn't wish to bother him of course Wesker saw her.**

"**Where are you going, Dear heart?" He asked his voice sounded tired but its to be expected as he checked the time on his laptop he had been working for 4 hours straight without a break, Venus froze on the spot and smiled over her shoulder at Wesker and spoke in a cheerful tone.**

"**You were working so I figure I'd get some food." **

**It surprised Wesker how different she acted around others but she only acted this way with him. Wesker removed his sunglasses and looked back at Venus with his orange cat like optics.**

"**I want you to come back, dear heart." She smirked at his words but nodded and headed out the door. Wesker glanced back at his computer as he heard a bing noise was heard, he saw he had an e-mail from one of the past members from Umbrella. He opened it to see what it was about it was a video and he watched a man in his 40's with glasses, his gray hair was thinning and he had a annoying smile that Wesker hated already.**

"**Hello Wesker, I heard you had a successful project for once." The man in the video snickered while Wesker glared. "My name is Matthew and I have…been doing my own little projects. My projects can do such remarkable things but you see. I'm curious to try my new virus on the girl of yours. I will tell you the results I get once I have her. Ciao." **

**Wesker was pissed off but then he heard a crash and alarm go off. 'No Venus!' He thought for once feeling panic of the thought of someone taking her away. He quickly got up from his chair and dashed out of his office at fast speed, he was focus on protecting Venus from whatever was after. 'I can't lose her.' **

**Venus was annoyed as she saw 2 Tyrants in front of her, they had fallen from the ceiling but her face went back to being expressionless as she saw the tyrants move towards her for some reason they seemed different from the ones she had killed when she woke up. One of the Tyrants charged at her with while she stayed completely still, the thing move fast but not fast enough as it went to punch her , she easily ducked and then pushed her form up as she punched the tyrant on the chin it hit the ceiling hard. She was about to attack the last tyrant but stopped as she heard a loud BANG sound and watched as the tyrant fell to the ground, a whole in its head but behind the tyrant was Wesker with his samurai edge pulled out. He had killed it and his crimson optics were glowing with pure hate, Venus was surprised but smiled at Wesker who walked over to her and looked her up and down. **

"**I'm ok Wes-" Her words trailed off as he glared at her but she smiled and corrected herself. "Albert I mean." He smirked in satisfaction but went back to scanning the area. The other tyrant had escape and Venus frowned and was about to go after it but Wesker grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked at him surprised and confused, he took this time to pull her towards him and kissed her lips again. He was glad no one was around something in him was very territorial and he didn't like the fact someone just try to steal her away. They continued to kiss and both their heart began to beat fast, sadly they both had to pull away for air. Still Venus was shocked and confused Wesker smirked at her expression. **

"**You are mine. You will always be mine and only mine." His voice and they way he held her towards his chest and looked at her told Venus he wasn't joking but his words made her smile. **

"**I will stay yours, Albert" **

**Wesker only smirk he found his heart begin to pound against his chest. 'You are letting her get close' the voice in his head said but for once he ignore those thoughts as he let go of Venus wrist. His men finally arrived and he quickly ordered them to give him damage reports. The Venus got herself a snack and they both walked to his office luckily Excella was to busy fixing the Plagas virus to bother them. He watched Venus eat her steak as he worked. **

**She took a bite of the steak and looked at Wesker as she swallowed she spoke. **

"**Albert…" Wesker looked up and at her curiously he now wore his sunglasses again.**

"**Yes Dear heart?" **

**She felt nervous as she wanted to ask about his past about him. She wanted to get closer to him. Wesker seemed to get worried as she didn't respond and he took notice she looked nervous and was busy thinking. He coughed into his right hand as he had it in a fist; she starred at him as he broke her out of her train of thought. **

"**You can ask me anything Dear heart, no need to be nervous." She only nodded at his words and then took a deep breath and blushed a bit.**

"**Can you tell me about yourself? I mean even if you don't want to then you don't have to of course…I have no reason to be-" Her words trailed off as he held a hand up to stop her and she did. He smirked at her as he let a small chuckle at her.**

"**If you go out to dinner with me then I will tell you some things." **

**End**

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger! I am evil! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for NOT continuing my story in awhile, I have gotten side tracked with Life. Lol So I do hope others still read this. :3 Anyways On with the story**

Phoenix seemed surprised by his words, though she felt unusual as well. '_What can this be?' _She wondered to herself as the feeling in her stomach wasn't unpleasant but one could assume its what people call having butterflies in your stomach. Feeling nervous and a faint tint of red reach her pale cheeks as she took a small bite of her sandwich and nodded her head slowly as if she had lost her voice. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by the Tyrant who smirked triumphantly.

"Good dear heart, I'm so very happy you accepted."

Phoenix's crimson eyes looked at the male, she never had told Wesker how alluring his voice really sounded to her deep down she was afraid of even opening up to him so much, it entranced her like a snake charmer's flute entranced a snake. He always had that effect though deep down she also wanted to be closer to him to be in his arms to do…far more inappropriate things with him. Her eyes began to wander down his face stopping on those perfect lips of his, _'How would they feel on my own?' _She wondered completely forgetting that Wesker was still watching his perfect project. His cat like orange eyes glowed bright red behind his sunglasses as he heard the little voice in his head '_Remember she is only an asset now but can be destroyed later.' _Still he didn't listen to it instead he listened to himself the part of him that wanted Phoenix, to see her wither underneath him as he pounded into her as he made her his. To hear her screams of pleasure echo throughout his office as he dominated her, Yes she would be his soon without a doubt in his mind. But in his mind she was already his. Being his dark sunglasses the male's own eyes wandered down to the female's lips his eyes looking at how soft they looked so pink, seeing crums at left side corner of her mouth his left hand wiped it off.

Of course feeling the cold gloved thumb touching the corner of her lip she was surprised not at the coldness, but at the fact it felt so gently and her body couldn't help but shiver in delight as she blushed.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry Albert, I'm such a messy eater."

She struggled to respond to him but he simply smiled. His hand never leaving as he rested the palm of his hand on her cheek and gently began to stroke it.

"Do I make you nervous, dear heart?"

He purred as he watched the female behind his sunglasses though it seemed like with her she always looked passed them as she stared back at him, her heart began to pound in her chest loudly that she was sure it would bust out of her chest. She couldn't move as he continued to gently caress her cheek, the faint blush became full blown on her cheeks and her eyes looked back to the males lips. It seemed like everything was frozen as Wesker tilted his head off to the side as she didn't respond to him but knew very well where her eyes were lingering. That voice warned him once more but again it was ignored as he slowly leaned over his desk as he used his other hand to move the sandwich out of his way, soon his lips gently pressed against hers. A barely audible moan was heard from Phoenix as she didn't hesitate to kiss back, though she felt energy shoot through her as he kissed back, both of their eyes closing as they enjoyed the little moment the kiss they first shared. Wesker began to get far more into it as he kissed her with dominance and power it was clear to even her that he wanted her, she would moan and try to match him but of course failed. For some strange reason Phoenix was sure the room temperature had become hot but of course they didn't have much luck today either.

A knock was heard on Wesker's door though hesitantly he pulled back, a low growl emitting from his throat as he was clearly annoyed with whoever just interrupted him, Looking at Phoenix expression he couldn't help but smile at her as she was breathing heavy and blushing, nuzzling into the palm of the male's hand and he was sure he heard a purring noise come from her. Through gritted teeth he spoke as he turned his voice cold as he usually was.

"Who is it?"

He glared at the door as he sat back down on his chair though still stroked Phoenix cheek gently.

"Excella, I have some news for you."

He frowned slightly as he looked at Phoenix who stopped and went to her emotionless self though he was secretly proud of her for being so emotionless around others except him. '_Yes, That side is only for me to see.' _He was definitely pleased but hated to not be able to kiss those lips again, later of course was a whole other idea. Moving his hand onto his desk he went to his emotionless self once more, of course it has to be that slut to bother him.

"Come in Excella, this better be important I'm busy."

He said coldly as he looked at the doors opening Excella wore another reviling dress, which inwardly made the male scoff in disgust. It didn't go unnoticed as Excella glared at Phoenix who simply closed her eyes as began to eat.

"What is –"

Excella began to say but Wesker cut her off.

"What is so important?"

His tone was colder than Excella had ever experience as she looked back at Wesker and he could see fear in the females eyes.

"We perfected the Serum."

She quickly responded not wanting to unpleased her future 'King.' Excella quickly recovered at that thought and walked around the desk and approached Wesker standing next to him , she leaned down to place the files on his desk even though it wasn't necessary. He had the urge to kill this woman now but he didn't neat to clean his office, Excella began to placed her hands on his shoulders as if Phoenix wasn't in the room and began to rub. He ignored it. '_How disgusting this unworthy woman is…Just need her to take the blame when we go to Africa and then I will have fun exterminating her. There is only one worthy to be my Queen.' _He thought as he gave a quick glance at Phoenix who seemed to be uncomfortable, feeling his gaze on her Phoenix looked at him and calm down. He grabbed the files as he scanned through them, Excella smirked seductively as he read.

"Soon we will rule the world together, Albert."

Phoenix stayed calm but it was hard to though she never showed it she wanted to kill Excella right then and there but seeing Albert glance at he she calmed down, it was like a silent comfort. '_How dare she call him Albert and Touch him.' _Phoenix thought to herself angrily as she continued to eat.

"Yes, of course. Do leave I wish to read these without being bothered."

Wesker never once looked at her and Excella sighed as she shook her head, men and work but she didn't disobey. Her eyes landed on Phoenix who had finished her meal as she scowled.

"Shouldn't she be leaving too then?"

Excella crossed her arms under her chest as she glanced over at Wesker who simply waved her off.

"She doesn't bother me, now leave me."

Excella scoffed and stormed her way out of his office, slamming the door behind her. '_How dare he!' _She was angry more so cause Phoenix kept grabbing more of Wesker's attention, her hands balled up into fist as she stormed down the hallway. She was going to get Wesker one way or the other he was HER king afterall, he should be focusing on only her.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it wasn't my best but I promise to make the next chapter better guys!**


End file.
